


[Podfic] i'd think by now you'd know

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] purple rain [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Banter, Jealousy, Lack of Communication, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, References to Shakespeare, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: it's 1996, and baz luhrmann's william shakespeare's romeo + juliet sparks a debate between crowley and aziraphale -- about the film, about their old friend will, and about their feelings.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] purple rain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840540
Kudos: 7
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] i'd think by now you'd know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i'd think by now you'd know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803578) by [witching](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witching/pseuds/witching). 



> Music: [End Titles Extended Version (Romeos Erbe)](https://filmmusic.io/song/3158-end-titles-extended-version-romeos-erbe-) by Sascha Ende ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> As always, with thanks to my lovely beta, Grin! ❤

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/id-think-by-now-youd-know-eh7fkj)

##  [Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-25/84dca8f4-27fe-e785-2e0e-5b0d082fa1ab.mp3)


End file.
